


【AL】 You are my sin.

by CesareGattuso



Category: al - Fandom
Genre: M/M, al - freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Relationships: Al - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: 苦行僧&亡命徒





	【AL】 You are my sin.

1.

张继科第一次见马龙是在晚宴上，黑色西服小领结，白白的皮肤，笑容干净的像一个不谙世事的贵族小少爷，一举一动温和从容。张继科想起一句话：陌上人如玉，公子世无双。用在马龙身上真是合适啊!

不过他张继科不喜欢的就是所谓才子佳人，对于在刀锋上舔血讨日子的亡命徒，最看不惯这些在官场上玩权弄术的贵人，一个个锦衣玉食、长袖善舞，画人画皮难画骨，知人知面不知心。

这场本是庆功会，军部完成一个斩首任务，干掉了中东一个军火头子，同时研究所里也出了新的装备。这下军部又要有的玩了，两个部门理应交流一下，张继科要不是他师父肖战下了死命令，他才不来，西装实在是穿不习惯，眯起眼扯着领带，不安分的折腾着，直到秦志戬带着马龙站在肖战和他面前，他才安静下来。

握住马龙伸过来白皙修长的手，张继科故意使了劲。马龙抬眼，黑亮亮的眼睛直直对上他的桃花眼，像是要看到张继科心里去。张继科有点惊讶，很少有人敢对上他的视线，畏惧他眼神里的威压和杀意，淬过血的刀子和摆在架子上即使是开过刃的刀永远都不一样。马龙却只是礼貌的笑了笑，收回手没有说话。张继科心里切了一声，还是个奶团子，啧。

第二次见马龙是在研究所里，张继科查完新装备从库房里出来，就看见马龙从另一个房间里快步的走出来，一边走着还在和一个带着眼镜的青年小声交流着什么，一脸的严肃，眉头皱着，手上翻着厚厚的报告。张继科想起上次手里的触感，皮肤细腻筋骨匀称，是一双适合弹钢琴的手。

刚刚新装备的三个研究主要负者人里张继科看见马龙的名字了，负责金属材料处理，技术攻关，新的工艺处理方式使枪有更好的稳定性，很多时候一把综合性能平衡，故障极少的枪是决定战场上一个士兵生死的关键。张继科是玩枪的老手，只打了五靶，深深的爱上了那两把改进后的沙漠之鹰和巴雷特XM-109，适合亡命徒的纯粹暴力武器。

有点本事！张继科摸着下巴，看着马龙拐进实验室，白大褂飘起的下摆不轻不重的在张继科心上打了个旋儿，若有若无的撩拨。张继科邪笑了一下，真是小看他了。跟在他后面的樊振东看着他老大又一脸流氓相开始静静地想念他雨哥。肖司令，你家猪是不是终于会拱白菜了？开不开心？快不快乐？

张继科第三次见马龙是在广场上，准确说只是张继科看见了马龙，马龙没看见他，那个广场离研究所不远，常有玩街舞跑酷的青年在这里聚会切磋。张继科溜溜达达的正好走去过，听见一片叫好声，张继科瞅了一下，就挪不开眼睛了，那谁？马龙！？卧槽，马龙不该是个书呆子吗?他还会街舞！哎呦喂~~

架子鼓与电音以及多种乐器交杂的舞曲，强劲的重音伴着富有感染力的节奏。马龙在人群中央随着音乐切换着舞步，时而舒缓时而凌厉，动作干净利落，不拖泥带水，蕴含着力量，恰到好的收放张力，燃烧着的生命力和年轻热血。周围人都被带动起来，蠢蠢欲动，马龙又做了几个小地板动作，在地上踩出复杂变化的脚步动作，加上刁钻的倒立，立刻赢得一片叫好，炸场了。

马龙今天穿了一身黑衣黑裤，带出几分潇洒不羁的味道，露出胳膊和一小截脚腕，白的诱人。马龙脸上不是晚宴上温润的笑，带着一点挑衅，带着一点小坏，性感张扬。张继科看着马龙汗湿的脸，笑成老农民，舔舔嘴唇，马龙，真是越来越有趣了啊。男人，你成功的勾起了我的兴趣！

2、

马龙回公寓的时候发现多了一个人，新室友就是那天晚宴上拽的二五八万的黑皮......张继科正在收拾房间，看他进来立刻站起来迎上去，笑的一脸褶子

马龙，以后我们就住一起，多多指教啊。

马龙看着张继科，深深觉得张继科就像摇着尾巴的大黑狗，内心生出浓浓的不安，浑身上下都是大写的拒绝......可惜张继科选择性眼瞎.....

原本的分配是马龙一个人住剩出来的那一间双人公寓，因为装备还要由军部来配合实验，张继科就带着樊振东和周雨就住进这栋楼，樊振东和周雨两人自然一间，成了许昕和方博的对门，就剩张继科个单身狗，只能和马龙住。

同居正式开始。马龙渐渐的发现张继科就是属狗的，不仅仅是狗脾气，还有类似撒尿圈地一样的毛病。

张继科来了后什么都多了一份，张继科战靴和马龙的皮鞋放在门口鞋柜里，卫生间里多了一个人的洗漱用具，张继科的杯子和马龙的一起摆在桌子上，屋里多了一个人的身影和气味。

一直认为一个人生活比两人生活更好的黄金单身汉马龙啪啪啪打脸，一边吐槽张继科一边越来越依赖张继科......

这货有洁癖，房间收拾的干干净净，洗衣服连带马龙的一起也揉了，马龙看着家里窗明几净，阳台上飘着一溜干净衣服加内裤忍不住的感慨：贤良淑德啊。张继科还会做饭，据说是之前为执行任务学做了两个月厨子，这对于马龙则是早上醒来可以吃到热乎乎的早点，而不几片面包和冷牛奶草草完事，三五天还可以吃到一顿家常菜。有什么心事还可以和张继科聊聊，张继科指指点点也解决了不少烦恼和纠结。马龙觉得自己就像找到了组织一样，翻身脱贫直奔小康。

然而等许昕来找马龙时，马龙不开心了。许昕看看房间再看看马龙

啧啧啧，师兄，科哥这是给你当儿子养啊，你......有时间减减肥啊，不然真成小肥龙了。

马龙反手就是一煤气罐

去你娘的，你才肥，你一户口本都肥！！！还科哥......那你是不是应该叫我龙哥？

哎，不是，我和科哥那叫相识恨晚，师兄你吃醋啦，别介呀，咱俩谁跟谁啊，是吧。

马龙没说话，默默的把许昕推出房间，恶狠狠的关上了门！低头捏捏自己的肚子上的新长出来的小肥肉，恶狠狠的骂，张继科你个王八蛋！

许昕浪的没边儿，张继科狂的要上天，两人相处却意外的和谐，惺惺相惜，他们只是去了一次酒吧就开始勾肩搭背称兄道弟，喝醉了回来瘫倒在门口互诉衷肠，马龙看着俩醉鬼头顶冒烟，一个都扶不起来，门还关不上！娘希匹！

张继科带着凛冽的气势，不容拒绝的插进了马龙的生活和人际。张继科不像一个新搬来六个月的室友，更像一个相处了十年的老友，一点一点的渗透进来，密实的裹着马龙，两个原本不相干的人细细的缠在一起，从相遇开始相识然后相知。

马龙无法拒绝，也不想拒绝。他们都感觉得到，马龙和张继科表面上是截然不同的人格，却在互相吸引越走越近，生在骨子里的天性告诉他们，他们的本质相同，倔到极致且不顾一切，灵魂相认。

3.

马龙一直觉得张继科是一个不错的室友，而且是一个笔直笔直的直男，不然也干不出来私服全荧光色的事儿，再配上炫酷的小篮鞋，啊~~辣眼睛！然而一切都毁于他发现张继科是个因为他而弯的快对折的汉子......现在马龙不想发表意见，也不想回忆张继科生日时火辣辣的吻。

张继科过生日那天叫了一群朋友去疯，张继科不客气的收揽着同伴送的礼物，嘻嘻哈哈互相调侃，许昕和方博都怼到爷爷辈了。唯独到了马龙的时候，张继科和变了一个人一样，乖乖的站在马龙面前和只小狼狗一样巴巴的看着马龙，马龙的耳根子都红了，取出一个长长的盒子递给张继科。

张继科快速拆开他的礼物，里面是两把唐刀，一把横刀一把障刀。漆黑的刀背，亮银而锋利的刀刃，如镜一般映照着张继科的眼睛，笔直的刀身，角状的刀尖，硬塑性完美结合，一切都是为了更好的斩杀。

刀出鞘的一刻张继科就知道这是一把认主的好刀，马龙用了心为他做出来的，在刀档处用繁体刻着张继科三个字。刀握在张继科手里，周身沉沉散开的是杀意而不是杀气，让人绝望而不是畏惧，只有真正舐过血的刀才配得上亡命徒。刀刃破空劈过，带起细微的嗡鸣，是死神之章，亡灵序曲。

张继科捧着刀浑身冒着粉红泡泡的看着马龙，大脑里天人交战，要不要亲他！樊振东和周雨一脸羡艳，许昕和方博一脸冷漠......马龙，你个不按套路出牌的小妖精！

气氛被马龙送出的礼物推向了高潮，一群人嚷嚷着，英雄除了有宝刀还得配美酒！又转战酒吧疯到凌晨才回来。

马龙好不容易架着张继科撞撞跌跌的摸回家，刚刚关上门就让张继科摁在门板上了，卡住马龙的下巴狠狠的吻了上去，体能的差距显现，马龙根本挣不脱张继科的束缚，酒精的味道在两人唇舌间交融，张继科啃咬着马龙的唇瓣，淡粉色的唇被欺负到红肿，舌头舔舐着马龙紧闭的牙关，张继科一手锁住马龙，身体紧紧的压在马龙身上，另一只手滑到马龙腰间揉捏，没轻没重，马龙吃痛哼了一下，张继科的舌头趁机溜进去，纠缠着马龙的舌头，撩拨着上颚，马龙想躲，在张继科看来却是欲拒还迎。好不容易等张继科满足了放松了对马龙的钳制时，马龙也快断气了，张继科唇瓣贴着马龙的唇瓣，鼻尖厮磨着，说话时热气和摩擦让马龙觉得痒痒，密密麻麻的从嘴唇蔓延到心里

龙，我喜欢你，我想操你......

操你妈逼！！！

啪 的一巴掌狠狠的打在张继科的脸上，马龙踹开张继科落荒而逃，神经病简直！喝假酒了吧张继科！！！

马龙冲回房间锁上门，连澡都没洗，就用被子把自己裹成球球，脑子里和过年一样，炸的五颜六色。他想着要理清这件荒唐事，翻来覆去的折腾，最终也没抵住酒精带来的困倦混沌，沉沉睡了过去。

等第二天马龙睁眼时已经半上午了，他揉着眼睛去厨房找吃的，却看见张继科在做饭，马龙当机一秒，想起昨晚的那个热吻，马龙开始脸红身体僵硬，不知所措，张继科回头看见他，冲他笑了一下，一如常态

有热粥，你先喝一点，一会儿吃饭。

好......

马龙抱着碗慢吞吞的走出去，乖乖的坐在桌子前喝粥。他是不是忘了，喝多的人应该不记得自己干了点啥，看来没啥事啊。

张继科从厨房出来，拉开椅子坐到马龙对面，盯着马龙黑黑的眼珠，马龙眨眨眼

咋？？？

龙，昨晚我说的话，后面那句我道歉，我不该这么说，可我喜欢你这句是真心的，你愿意做我男朋友吗，我一定......

马龙一口粥没含住全喂张继科的帅脸了，起身撒丫子就跑，张继科还没站起来马龙就已经跑出家门了......

之后马龙没再回去，赖在许昕家死活不走，衣服也是张继科给整理后送过来的。许昕坐在床边看着团成球的马龙很头疼

师兄，你别躲了，我都知道了，科哥和我说了。

我日！

马龙狠狠的甩开被子，扑过来要掐许昕脖子

把你掐死了我再宰了张继科，这样就没人知道了！

师兄....咳......师兄，你冷静，方博和周雨小胖他们都知道了，你掐死我没用啊！师兄！

马龙一顿，终于放开许昕，瘫在床上，两眼无神

怎么办啊......

许昕被勒的面红耳赤，喘了好几口气才缓过来，看他师兄一副生无可恋的的样子，只觉得无奈，马龙实在是迟钝啊，大脑还想要想出来个一二三，可是内心已经做出选择了啊！笨蛋！

师兄，我觉得......你应该问问自己的心，而不是大脑，感情这个东西，不论你是否接受，它都是一个不能用理性来权衡利弊的事物，如果喜欢就勇敢点，如果不喜欢也要勇敢点......你...自己品品自己的内心吧......我出去了，一会儿叫你吃饭。

许昕关上门，马龙一个人看着雪白的天花板神游，喜欢吗？我不觉得我弯啊。不喜欢吗？...也不啊......要不数花瓣？花瓣太少了，要不数豆子？不对，跑偏了，不是，为啥要让我选，特么不知道我纠结小王子吗！一群坏人！

4.

马龙还在床上翻滚的时候，手机响了，扒拉过来一看，是个朋友。马龙上学的时候认识的一个姑娘，是个女神且痴心，一直绕在马龙身边，从同一个学校毕业，进入同一个研究单位，对马龙念念不忘，攻坚战游击战打了足有七年，马龙愣是没动心，许昕感叹：不解风情啊，老哥，稳！

马龙薅了薅头发，接听电话，姑娘温温柔柔的约马龙出去。她告诉马龙她要离开了，希望最后见马龙一面，无论是好是坏，她想要一个完整的故事，要一个全文结束的句号。马龙沉默半晌，最后答应了，三天后见面。

马龙原本觉得会难熬的饭局没他想象的那么糟，姑娘是个好姑娘，没哭没闹，只是开心的和马龙谈论着他们的旧时光。不过马龙倒是有点难过也有点过意不去，身边的人都渐渐离去变成了故人，更何况于这位在自己身上消磨了七年的光阴，虽然自己不喜欢她，毕竟多年老友，有些局促的呐呐的说了一句抱歉，姑娘看他这样笑起来

你抱歉什么？你又没有欠我的。

我觉得你......

你觉得我在你身上耗费了七年的时间？所以抱歉？那你倒是喜欢我啊。

......不是，我不是这个意思！

是你教会了我什么叫喜欢呀，我很开心也很幸运可以遇到你，马龙。喜欢一个人不是牺牲，而是得到。很多时候生活是因为喜欢才会有滋有味，即使你没回应等以后想起来我也不会后悔。那你呢，马龙，你学会了喜欢吗？

......

马龙，我希望你能早一点明白，你如果遇到会让你心动喜欢的人了，可别再太迟钝了啊！

马龙听完这话，脑海里第一浮现的就是张继科的脸，然后就是那个吻，马龙立刻炸毛了，马上否认

不！没有！我绝没有喜欢的！

你居然不是喜欢我？

张继科的声音幽幽的从马龙身后冒了出来，马龙一个激灵想要站起来，却被一张大掌死死的摁在座位上。张继科贴着坐过来，上上下下的打量着对面的姑娘，姑娘只是惊了一下，很快就平复，冲张继科礼貌的笑笑，张继科扭过头死死的盯着马龙，酸溜溜的问他

龙，这位谁啊，你不介绍一下？还有你怎么乱说话的，你喜欢的不就是我吗？那天晚上在床上你可不是这么说的！你忘了你......

张继科！你瞎说什么！你能不能不满嘴跑火车，我什么时候说我喜欢你了！神经病啊你！

马龙脸都气红了，简直流氓！他紧张的看了一眼女生，女生脸上浮现的愕然让马龙更加羞愤。姑娘有点不知所措，慌张地说了一句：我还有事，先告辞了。就匆匆的起身离开了。马龙狠狠的踹了一脚张继科，起身追过去想要道歉。

马龙没看见张继科在他身后一瞬间阴骘了的眸子，也没看见张继科收敛目光后脸上浮现的失望与难过。

马龙，许昕让你问问自己的内心，这样你都不敢吗？你到底在害怕什么?承认喜欢我这是有多难！

5.

张继科没想到他和马龙再见面竟是隔了半个月这么久，也没想到再见时是这样的场景。马龙狼狈，张继科愤怒。

马龙失踪了，是在送那个姑娘去机场的路上被劫持的，劫匪带着两个人都消失了，人间蒸发，军部头一次吃这么大的瘪。部里分析的结果可能是那天约见面时被盯上的，绑匪同时对这里的情况也有一定了解，知道马龙和张继科也有一定的关系，找到时机干净利索的下手，因为那个女孩和马龙都属于研究人员，所以也被带走了，一石二鸟。

刘国梁通知张继科时，张继科差点把刘国梁办公桌掀了，肖战一脸紧张的看着他，准备随时压制张继科。谁料张继科闭了闭眼，转身就出去了，肖战正要叫住他，让刘国梁拦住了，挥挥手示意他坐下来等着，肖战摸摸头，一脸无奈。

没过一会儿，张继科真就回来了，一脸的平静，刘国梁给他下达命令也安静的听着，最后收起文件夹利索的敬一个军礼出去了。刘国梁笑着摇摇头，这个狗崽子，看来这次有人麻烦了，动谁不好，要动藏獒相中的人，这不是缺心眼么。

张继科定定的看着军部给的信息，都是一些不痛不痒的东西。这次的对手太老道，很妙的一招金蝉脱壳，甩开了军方的监控设备，根本追查不到什么踪迹。张继科揉揉额角，敲敲桌面

各位，信息都看了，有什么想法或者建议么？

风雨欲来，一屋子的人都不敢乱说话。周雨和樊振东对视一眼，摇摇头，无解。

张继科表面上的平静快要维持不下去了，绑匪终于在马龙失踪的第三天给他们发来了第一条信息，点名藏獒，按要求在指定时间指定地点见面，单独赴约。附带一张照片，马龙被束缚着半挂在墙上，头低低的垂着，身上的衣服都成了烂布条，血迹斑斑。角落的女孩倒是没受伤，看样子受惊不轻。张继科揉烂了纸团，一拳打穿了桌板，樊振东和周雨停顿了一下，犹豫的唤他

科哥？

......接着干活，抓紧时间准备，到时候我要所有人的脑袋摆在我面前！

是！

张继科按要求解除武器装备，蒙上眼睛被人带着走，一路弯弯绕绕，最后来到了一个地下车库。眼罩解开，张继科看见吊在架子上的马龙和捆着的那个姑娘，还活着。

你的要求我全部照做，你要的钱和装备都在外面我开来的车上，现在可以放人了吧。

当然，不愧是藏獒，和你做生意是一件爽快事儿.......不过有句老话啊，杀人偿命，藏獒你应该早就有这个觉悟了，对吧？

......我的确宰了不少畜生，还真不知道你说的哪个一个。

领头打了个响指，身后的一众手下里走出来一个，扯掉头套，张继科瞬间认出来了，就是六个月前干掉的那个军火头子的一个手下，不太重要的一个小头目，最后交火的时候溜掉了，张继科本想接着搜捕，可是军部的撤回令已经下达，只得交接给当地驻军了，没想到还是让他逃了，还给自己捅这么大一篓子！张继科在心里恶狠狠的啐了一口，还真他妈忠心耿耿，找靠山来了！

说话注意点，你杀掉的是我弟弟！我唯一的弟弟！

张继科看着领头猩红的眼，嗤笑了一声

不是畜生？他贩卖军火给恐怖组织和黑帮，还扰乱当地的黑市交易，没他当地老百姓还能多活两天，就为了一个亿的军火挑起冲突死了三个街区的人，你和我说杀人偿命，你就没问问他他做好这个觉悟了吗，这是他犯下的罪，理应偿还。

领头的眼毒蝎一样直直的盯着张继科，忽然笑开了

罪？呵，对，每一个人都有他的罪，也应为此付出代价，但每一个人的罪都不一样。藏獒，你的罪是什么？我们来猜猜看，是这一位美丽的小姐？还是......这位？

领头手里的枪晃了晃，枪口先对上了那个姑娘，停顿后又缓缓的移向了马龙，眼睛却是死死的盯着张继科，想要从中看出看出一丝情绪的动荡，可惜，失望了。

张继科看着枪口转向马龙的时候，杀心顿起，他想拧断绑匪的手腕，再把他的脑袋割下来。然而多年执行任务的经验和理智扽住了快要出笼的怒兽，等张继科冷静下来的时候，才感到后背微凉的湿意，后背全让冷汗浸透了。

领头玩味的看了他一眼，自顾地取出一把左轮手枪，打开弹巢，只塞了一枚子弹进去，之后将子弹盘快速旋转几圈利索的关上。他冲张继科晃了晃手枪，意思已经很明显了，俄罗斯轮盘赌！

张继科沉沉的看了他一会儿，准备要枪，领头冷笑着摇了摇头

不，不是我们，这第一局，就由这位美丽的小姐和这位人质先生来好了。

你混蛋！你他妈要玩和老子玩！你弟弟是我杀的，和他们有什么关系！

张继科想一跃而起去压制住领头，却忘了自己一身的束缚，很快就被后边的人给死死摁在地上动惮不得。这群人压根就没想放过他们，外面那一车东西就是个幌子！他们握住马龙的命就是握住了张继科的死穴。妈的！小胖他们还没好吗？这里快要控制不住了！

马龙被从架子上放下来，他和那个姑娘面对面坐在地上。手枪被放在姑娘的手里，姑娘已经吓傻了，一脸的泪水抽噎着气都喘不匀，手软的根本抬不起来，枪掉在脚边，发出沉闷的碰撞声。领头蹲下看了看马龙，轻轻拍了拍他满是血污的脸，将枪捡起塞在他的手心

既然女士累了那就由你开始也不错。

马龙愣了一下，很快回过神，扭过头来看了张继科一眼，眼神带着绝望和决绝，还有一点点的不甘心。不甘心啊，还未回应你的喜欢，还想与你一起看过下半生的风景呢。

马龙闭上眼，缓缓握住枪抵在自己的额头上，出乎所有人意料的开始连续的快速的扣动扳机！领头看见立刻扑过去下了马龙手里的枪，反手狠狠的磕在马龙的头上，马龙感到有什么蜿蜒着从额角流了下来，染红了这个世界，耳朵里吵嗡嗡的，夹杂着领头的话，模糊不清，却那么简单明了

妈的！他打了三发！老子懒得和你们浪费时间，正好一人一半，最后这三发是你的。

姑娘连一句不要都没有说出口，巨大的枪响后就软软的倒下了，子弹从太阳穴打入，旋转着撕裂骨骼和肌肉从另一边钻出来，血溅了马龙一身，马龙呆呆的看着地上的尸体，明明几分钟前还会恐惧还会流泪的，而现在流出来的血已经洇湿了身下的衣服，血肉模糊。马龙忍不住干呕起来，眼泪控制不住的流出，重重砸在地板上。

张继科看着马龙的样子，简直恨到了极致！同归于尽吧！张继科剧烈的挣扎起来，身上的人快要摁不住他了。领头狠狠的踹了他一脚，手枪重新上膛，准备全部解决掉，张继科看见一直装在内扣的暗着的灯开始闪动，长短有序的摩斯电码，解读出来就是

一队二队已进入，三秒内行动！

我劝你还是小心点，最好多回头看看自己的身后。

领头愣了一下，诧异于张继科情绪又归于平静的变化，然而下一秒就被打中了胳膊，大口径的子弹几乎打烂了他的胳膊，惨叫着被手下护着拖到后面开始混战，一时间枪火突起，硝烟味和血味弥漫着整个空间，子弹撕扯血肉的声音和惨叫不绝于耳。张继科在挣开束缚的瞬间就扑倒了马龙，带着他滚到安全的地方，死死的搂着他，堵住他的耳朵，捂住他的眼睛，想为他挡住一切噩梦，却挡不住马龙在他耳边落下的一句

她本不该死的，她本该去北美看红枫的，现在却毫无温度面目全非的躺在这里......都是因为我，都是因为你。张继科，如果他们的罪是杀人放火穷凶极恶，那我的罪是什么？你的罪是什么？

周遭的烈火灼人，张继科觉得眼睛被烤的生疼，眼泪顺着他脏兮兮的脸流下来，流到一半就被烈焰的温度带走，只留下泪水爬过的痕迹，随着那句话语一起蒸发在灼热的空气里

马龙，你是我的罪，等哪天我赎干净了，你就能爱上我了。

6.

马龙躺在病床上，双眼紧闭着，呼吸微不可闻，就像是在做一个冗长的梦。张继科看着马龙苍白的脸，有时会生出一种恐惧，马龙再也醒不过来了......张继科心里快要拧出血了，他摸到马龙的手，一点点的抚过指尖手心，将马龙的手贴附在自己脸上，温凉的感觉，不是他常见的以前从未害怕的尸体的温度，也不是那天接吻时能将人点着的炙热。张继科吻住马龙手掌心，睁眼却看见手心里多了两滴泪水。

许昕、方博、樊振东和周雨都在监护室外看着，只觉得鼻子酸涩，四个大男人拼了命的吸着鼻子，科哥说了，龙这还没死呢，哭什么！可这回科哥你都哭了啊......

张继科等不到马龙醒过来了，他不能再马龙睁眼的第一时间出现在他的世界，不能拥抱他不能亲吻他。

张继科接到上层的命令去执行一个新的斩首任务，斩首对象是南美的银三角的一个毒枭，同时线人提供的信息，上次逃走的绑匪也与他有过联系，而且就在近期。

樊振东收拾好去找张继科，推门进来就看见张继科面对着马龙送他的两把唐刀出神，脚边搁着打好包的行李。樊振东轻轻的咳了一下

科哥，时间到了，我们要准备登机了。

知道了，你先去吧，我马上就来......

樊振东离开，房间又了陷入死寂。张继科抚了抚床头照片上马龙灿烂的笑脸，起身带着行李和两把刀离开了。张继科什么留以纪念的都没拿，只带走了两把刀，把过往的七个月全留在了这间屋子里，原封不动的封存留给马龙。莫忘我。

时间停停走走，从策划潜入到执行围剿，已经快一年了，任务却越来越凶险，每天都有人死亡，谁都不知道自己是不是下一个，即使是张继科也无法保证。战火将歇，硝烟味还没散去，刚刚的交火里，张继科他们略略站了上风，都有死伤，这边重伤了一个死亡一个，樊振东还在放哨，周雨打理着装备。

张继科伸手抚过战友睁着的双眼，扯下他脖子上的姓名牌，努力扯着他身上残破的衣服，想把他胸口的窟窿堵起来。风穿过空洞，吹不凉一腔的热血，这是他们的英雄，不该死的如此悲凉，马革裹尸，多少战士连裹尸布都没有，就这么赤裸的长眠于异国他乡，衣冠冢葬衣不葬人。

他们进入这片丛林已经一个星期了，精疲力竭，所有人都累了，张继科命令原地整修。他背倚着大树，整理着武装带，手触到捆在小腿上的障刀，眼底生出一片柔软来，心中又翻涌着浮上一点希望来，微不足道，却够张继科在这腥风血雨的汪洋上站稳脚跟了。转过身架起巴雷特，监察着前方，拇指摩挲着枪身，他会回去的，带着樊振东和周雨，完好无损的站在马龙面前。

马龙在张继科离开后的第二天就醒过来了，混混沌沌的昏睡时马龙感到身边有人牵着他的手在说话，手里温暖的温度和微凉的湿意，马龙分不太清这是不是一个梦，感觉真实而醒过来时身边却没有那个温度的主人。之前的折磨让马龙精神一直不太好，调养了好久秦志戬才允许他出院。许昕和方博来接他回家，打开家门，马龙看着充盈了一室的阳光，才算真的活了过来，凉了很久的心终于开始回暖。许昕和方博帮他收拾好就离开了，马龙一个人在家晃悠着，翻看着每一个角落，死神镰刀下走过一遭，再看什么都多了一份珍惜和感叹。

马龙站在张继科的屋门外，犹豫了半晌，还是踏了进去，什么都没有变，什么都没有带走，空气里还残留着张继科用惯洗衣液的松木味。马龙坐在床边，看见床头柜上自己和张继科的合照，笑的肆无忌惮却又那么的真实，马龙自己也不知道为什么自己一看镜头就僵硬的毛病能让张继科给改过来......像个小傻子一样。

起身打开窗户让风吹进来，挂在窗棂上的晴天娃娃发出叮叮泠泠的脆响，搅散一室的沉寂，那个晴天娃娃还是他们一起去游乐园马龙打靶赢下来的。马龙抬手触了触晴天娃娃，看着空荡荡的刀架轻轻的笑了起来，还是安心的等他回来再告诉他“我喜欢他”这件事吧。

马龙的生活回到了正规，一切都不疾不徐，泡在实验室研发装备，周末和许昕他们打打篮球或者乒乓球，偶尔也会去酒吧喝一杯，除了马龙搬进了张继科的卧室睡觉也没什么变化。许昕知道后，拍了拍马龙的肩膀，什么都不说，什么都不用说，都懂。

张继科回来的时候，马龙在打球，张继科在球场外围看他，看着他运球过人然后投篮，行云流水，夕阳温柔的描摹着爱人的侧脸，汗水顺着肌肉的纹理一滴一滴的淌下来，随着球投出，在指尖甩出然后碎成几瓣。

张继科看了十几分钟，笑着摇摇头转身离开，走出去还没有五步，就听见身后思念了很久的声音

张继科，要来一局吗？

张继科回头，看见马龙汗涔涔的脸，开心而挑衅的笑容

......这么久没见，你就想和我说这个？

不是。

马龙突然加速跑过去，直直的撞进张继科的怀里，张继科赶紧搂紧怀里的人，马龙揽着张继科的脖子，蹭着他的侧脸，凑近张继科的耳边，认真而愉悦的声音敲打着张继科的鼓膜

张继科，我喜欢你！和你一样的喜欢！

番外.

马龙带着张继科回到公寓，等开了门俩人站在门口的时候，马龙才想起来自己现在睡张继科卧室，完蛋了，张继科要是知道了绝对会吹一辈子的！什么马龙太爱自己离不开自己，寂寞独守空房夜夜盼君归之类的。wtf！

马龙回身，冲张继科笑的温柔，张继科瞬间沦陷，只是小心脏扑通扑通跳的时候，又隐隐的有一种不大好的预感

龙？怎么了？

继科儿，要不你今天先去许昕他们那睡一晚？你回来也没提前通知我，我还没打扫你卧室呢，全是灰。

马龙说着，就要往外推张继科，张继科一拧腰就躲了过去，笑嘻嘻的看着马龙

没关系，我一会儿就收拾完，收拾不完就睡你屋了。

说完就往里走，马龙彻底拦不住了，眼睁睁的看着张继科走进卧室，眼睁睁的看着张继科的表情从惊讶到高兴再到毫不掩饰的得意，马龙咽了口唾沫，干巴巴的解释

昨天许昕方博来讨论项目，太晚了就睡这里了......

他们宿舍就在隔壁，而且他们不喜欢毛绒玩具，尤其是这只某人专属的小青龙。

我落这儿的，忘了拿回去了......

他们不穿美队的睡衣，龙，也不插小夜灯。

......我想起来我实验室还有一个数据没校核，我今晚不回来了哈。

马龙绷不住了，再说一句就是自杀啊！匆匆交代一句扭头又要跑，张继科这回可是学聪明了，长臂舒展直接拦腰截住，困住马龙往床上带，马龙没有张继科的蛮劲，和只小动物一样让压在张继科身下，马龙张牙舞爪的挣扎着，张继科用身体挤压着马龙，一只手握住马龙的手腕摁在头顶，一只手捏着马龙后脖颈子稳稳的亲了上去，舌头长驱直入，若有若无的撩拨着牙床和上牙膛，马龙痒的不行，只能用舌头去推张继科的舌头，却正中张继科下怀，引着马龙的舌尖一点点伸出，然后狠狠的吮吸，唾液从嘴角流出，淫靡到不行，马龙快窒息了，他不会换气，生理泪水都流了出来，张继科发现这一点，好容易才放开他，马龙喘息着，脸颊泛红，双眸因为长时间的缺氧无法聚焦，在张继科看来简直就是春色无边，要硬！张继科埋头在马龙的颈窝狠狠的嗅了两下，然后用力嘬了个红印，立刻起身出了卧室。

马龙从卧室里出来的时候，张继科已经收拾完准备开始做饭了，马龙在厨房大爷（这里麻烦二声调，蟹蟹）似得溜溜达达的走一圈，最后在张继科身边站定，看张继科熬粥。张继科扭头看看马龙，耳朵尖还在泛红，主人倒是一点都不自知，张继科凑过去在耳朵尖上亲了一下，马龙抬眼瞄了一下张继科，一巴掌盖在张继科屁股上，末了还揉了揉

手感不错~~好好做饭，伺候的大爷舒服了，大爷有的是好东西赏你！

张继科被马龙的动作弄得一愣，卧槽！这是......这是被撩了？

马龙出了厨房就往卧室钻，早就就绷不住了，埋在床上嗤嗤的笑个没完。扭头就看见张继科又放在刀架上的两把刀，马龙眼睛转了转，一骨碌爬起来，将刀取过来查看，刀出鞘，刀刃幽幽的散着寒光，生生的带出一丝硝烟味，冷冷的缠在人心上。马龙看着被张继科保养的很好的刀，只是刀鞘上有不少划痕，马龙看得出来那是近身搏斗时互砍的结果，有一处就在刀鞘握手处。张继科做好饭进来叫马龙吃饭，马龙定定的看着他，张继科走过来取走马龙手里刀，放回刀架上，张开双手给马龙看，没有新的伤口，也没有大的疤痕。

......

马龙眨眨眼,扭着身子从柜子里取出一管护手霜，挤了好大一坨在张继科的手上，胡乱的帮张继科抹开，也不管匀不匀，就起身哼着小调去吃饭了，张继科看着马龙的杰作哭笑不得，满手黏腻，等等......马龙搞的......黏腻......张继科感觉自己有些不大好了

我日！好想日！

张继科从吃饭就开始煎熬，好不容易等到饭后马龙去洗碗，张继科在浴室快速的洗刷刷，然而等他围着个浴巾出来时，发现马龙在收拾床铺，不是同床共枕的那种收拾，是要分居的那种收拾

龙，你干嘛?

继科儿，你回来了我就回去睡了，要不太挤。

马龙抠了抠手里小青龙的肚皮，乖乖的说。张继科简直要崩溃，要忍不住了啊！

不挤，你可以压着我睡，而且龙我和你说，我手上虽然没疤，可我身上有好多呢，你要不要深入了解研究一下。

张继科说着就要解浴巾，马龙瞬间就明白张继科想什么呢，马上往外蹿，让张继科一把拎住后脖领子甩在床上，你都自己乖乖睡过来了，哪有回去的道理，这要是许昕小胖知道不得笑我一辈子！笑话！

马龙所有的挣扎都成了挠痒痒，最后被张继科折磨的眼泪汪汪，抱着张继科的脖子说了一大堆让马龙面红耳赤让张继科脸红心跳的“好话”，嗯嗯啊啊的可算是了解个彻底！长宽啥的一清二楚，咳！嗯！

马龙再醒过来已经是第二天上午了，光透过纱帘明晃晃的透过来，马龙想翻身，却觉得身上压了一座山，而且又酸又痛，环在身前的手又收紧了些

醒了？

嗯......

马龙实在不知道该咋接话，耳朵在阳光下有些通透的红，连接着脸也红了，身后抵着他的东西让马龙僵着身子不敢动弹。男人嘛，都懂，可是马龙不想懂，毕竟被操哭的是他，张继科在这事上还是很体贴马龙的，除了一干起来就停不下来外，昨晚对于两人还是很美妙的一次体验。

张继科去吻马龙的脖颈，单纯的用嘴唇磨蹭着，潮热的呼吸打在马龙的皮肤上，马龙抖了抖，张继科在耳边嗤嗤的笑，一只手就顺着大腿、腰背开始往上抚摸，轻轻的掠过胸膛，伸展去捉马龙的手腕，两枚圆环就那么温温柔柔的被扣在手心。马龙愣住，看着掌心的戒指，张继科掰正马龙的头，与他面对面，呼吸交错唇瓣厮磨着问他

龙，你愿意吗？与我一生一世一双人，相爱相知，相依相随，生要同衾,死要同穴。

马龙睫毛扑闪扑闪，笑容温暖，直直的看进张继科的眼睛里，一如初见

春风十里，不如睡你。

马龙内心os：最后一句什么鬼啊！摔！


End file.
